ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Animo Crackers (Dan 10)
Summary Animo escapes prison with the help of his future self! Plot The episode starts with Animo sitting in his prison cell crying. Animo: Why is this always happening!? Voice: Because you are weak that's why! Animo: What? Who said that? Voice: Over here nitwit! Animo turns his head to see his man gorilla stuffed animal. Plush: Together we can bust you out of this prison cell! Theme Song Dan is watching Blukic and Driba work on their blaster. Dan: Soooooo this is what you guys are working on? Blukic: Yes what does it look like human?! Dan: It looks like you're having trouble. Driba: Nooooooo we're not! Blukic: Yes we are. Driba: No we're not. Blukic: Yes we are. Driba: No we're not. Dan: Stop arguing you two! I wish their was some kind of excitement. Then an alarm goes off. Dan: Like that! Dan and the two Galvans make it to the main room and see Animo escaping his cell. Dan: How did he get out? Jim: Somehow he was able to hack the systems to open his cell! Dan: But who would tell Animo? Animo is cackling as he's laughing but bumps into Dan. Dan: Its hero time! Plush: Animo, watch he will be going for Upgrade but will be getting AmpFibian! Dan: TIme to 'Upgrade' your cell Animo! (He transforms into AmpFibian.) Animo looks bewildered: How did you know that!? AmpFibian fires lightning bolts at Animo who screams putting the plush in front of him. Plush: Put me down you fool! (The plush becomes electrocuted with burnt marks on the plush.) Animo: Time to make my grand escape! Hahahaha! AmpFibian: You really have ticked me off Animo! (He flies in front of Animo but the plush throws a water bomb at AmpFibian making him electrocute himself. Dan reverts.) Owch! Animo makes it into a forest and stops to take a breath. Animo: Thank you magical plush doll! Plush: How stupid was I back then? Then a figure jumps out of the bushes revealing a gorilla humanoid. The gorilla has a helmet for a head and inside the helmet is Animo's head. Future Animo: I am you from the future! Present Animo faints. End Scene Future Animo faints and wakes Present Animo up. Future Animo: Wake up you bumbling fool! Present Animo: H-how is that even possible? Future Animo: I stole Tennyson's time machine. Present Animo: Which one? Future Animo: Obiviously Dan! Marina's eyes are glowing and the other four are following her. CC: Did you find them yet? Marina: No! For the fiftieth time no! Then a flash appears and a humanoid in white armor and a green scarf appears. Jay: Coolies! The humanoid looks towards them and runs off. Jay: Stop! (He transforms into Echo Echo and splits into three clones and surround the guy.) Hey who are you and what do you want!? Guy: I am looking for Animo. Echo Echo: Really? Let me guess you are his sidekick! Or are you the one who helped him escape? Guy: I- Echo Echo fires a sonic blasts hurting the guy's ears. The guy then throws down a smoke bomb escaping. Eco Echo: Who was that guy? (Echo Echo reverts.) Dan: Marina did you lose Animo's trace yet? Marina: No, I didn't but I found two Animo's now and their in the same place! Jay: Let's do this! (He transforms into Stinkfly.) Stinkfly picks up the four own the back and they fly off to Animo's location. End Scene Future Animo is telling the present one about how he can predict what alien Dan is going to transform into. Future Animo: You see I have lived through this timeline and I know exactly what is going to happen. Animo: Ooh do I take over the world in the future? Future Animo: I cannot spoil about the future. Animo: Come on! Please! At least give me a hint. Then we see the guy from the before firing his laser blaster from his gun. Animo: Oww! Hey! Who do you think you are?! Future Animo: Chrono Spanner.......he pursued me from the future! Run! (He picks up Animo and runs off.) Spanner is pursuing the two by jumping from one branch to branch. Spanner: Give up Animo! (He flips in front of the two.) Halt! Future Animo grabs onto a branch and swings like a gorilla through the forest. Stinkfly lands and reverts making the others crush him. Dan: Hey you! Spanner turns to face Dan. Spanner: Dan Tennyson! It is an honor to see you again! (Spanner and Dan shake his hand.) I'm Chrono Spanner! Dan: Hey? Are you pursuing Animo two? Spanner: Yeah! I have a mission to bring Animo back to the future! Chris: Wait! You're from the future! Cool! Do I stay this way forever? Spanner: Sorry, Captain Chris I can't spoil.......I said too much! Chris: Captain? Awesome! Spanner: You see future Animo came here to the past and broke his past self out! CC: That's how he got out. That makes sense. Then the two Animos ram into the team. Animos: Ahhh! Tennyson! Chris: Time to turn gorilla boy here into monkey meat! Ahh!!! (Chris jumps into the air and uppercuts the Future Animo.) Fut. Animo tries to grab him but Chris drop kicks him. Chris: Take that Monkey Man! Dan transforms into Humungousaur and deadlocks with Fut. Animo. Humungousaur: Humungousaur! Fut. Animo starts to give in but Fut. Animo kicks Humungousaur into a tree. Humungousaur: Owww! Hey! Make like a tree and leave! (He grabs a tree and knocks Fut. Animo into another tree and the two start battling with trees.) Present Animo: Ahhh! (He bumps into Spanner who fires his grapple hook tying him up.) CC fires a flaming arrow into the tree and swings across knocking the Fut. Animo to the ground. Humungousaur jumps into the air and slams his tree into Fut. Animo. Marina: Hey Spanner! Spanner: Yeah. Marina: Can you fire a laser? Spanner smiles and charges and fires a laser and Marina coats it in mana then the mana laser blast hits Fut. Animo in the chest causing him to sprawl across the ground. Humungosaur reverts. Dan: Animos! Give up! Fut. Animo laughs and is about to slam his fists into Dan. Dan transforms into a purple mechanical humanoid with nozzles on his body with a green suits, white gloves and a window on his stomach inside the window is a gas. Dan: Whoa. A new alien! Hey Fut. Animo your from the future am I right? Tell me who this guy is! Fut. Animo: That alien is Gutrot! His powers are he can combine and create gases in his stomach like a chemical laboratory! Gutrot: Cool. Also you might have given me too much info! (He opens his palms spraying a gas into the Animo's face enveloping both Animos in a cloud of green gas.) Marina shields the others. The gas causes the present Animo eyes to burn. Present Animo: Ahhhh it burns! Fut. Animo: That's why you wear a helmet in the future! Gutrot: Right there was Sulphur Dioxide! (Then he uses his nozzles to spray another gas causing the two to laugh hysterically.) Nitrous Oxide! Also known as laughing gas! Now time to finish this up so this doesn't happen again! (He sprays one more gas causing both Animos to faint.) Fluoromethyl-hexafluoro-isopropyl-ether! Which reduces short term memory! Spanner: You can keep the present I'm taking this one! (He teleports away with the future Animo.) Gutrot: Hey! (He reverts.) Chris: Who was that guy? Marina: Don't know! Then now in the future Spanner teleports in. Spanner: Well that would be telling! This is the end of this episode Hope you enjoyed this episode :D Characters Dan Tennyson Jay Tennyson Marina Tealiton Chris Levin CC Takaishi Chrono Spanner (First Appearance) Jim Tennyson Plumbers *Blukic *Driba Villains Dr. Animo Future Dr. Animo (First Appearance) Aliens Used By Dan AmpFibian (accidental transformation selected alien was Upgrade) Humungousaur Gutrot (First Appearance) Aliens Used By Jay Echo Echo Stinkfly Trivia *Future Animo is shown in this episode. *In the future Dan is revealed to have invented time travel.